The present disclosure relates generally to leather game balls having improved handling and/or playability characteristics. More particularly, this disclosure relates to methods of applying textured graphics or striping material onto a panel of natural leather and the resulting balls produced thereby. Such methods are particularly useful for marking the covers of certain inflated game balls or sportsballs, such as those used for throwing and kicking in the games of rugby and American football or Canadian football, which have logos and/or stripes, without reducing (and possibly improving) the overall grippability of the balls.
In this regard, a football or rugby ball has a generally prolate spheroid shape (i.e. egg-shaped) with lacing on one side of the ball. The specific size, shape, and construction of the ball differ depending upon league rules and regulations. Also, the balls are designed to meet certain specifications and comprise different components or parts. For example, the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) requires that all footballs used for gameplay are marked with two 1-inch white stripes covering the top panels of the ball. These stripes are located about 3 inches from the end of the ball.
When used in play, a football and/or rugby ball is contacted by players in a variety of different ways and using a variety of techniques. For example, a football player can carry, hold, throw, and/or catch the game ball frequently during the course of a game.
The feel or touch of the game ball can affect the tempo and result of the game. For example, if the surface of a game ball is too smooth, it may be very difficult for a receiver to catch a football or for a running back to maintain the ball in his hands while running. On the other hand, if the game ball has a surface that is too sticky, the football quarterback may have difficulty throwing the football with the desired degree of precision. This is especially true during play in inclement weather conditions.
Leather is a material created through the tanning of hides and skins of animals, frequently cattle hide. The tanning process converts the putrescible skin or hide into a durable, long-lasting and versatile natural material suitable for various uses. Generally, four different types of leather exist having different characteristics, i.e. full-grain, top-grain, corrected grain, and split grain.
Full-grain leather is a common material used to form the cover of game balls such as footballs. In this regard, full-grain leather is formed from animal hide where only the hair has been removed, and the natural grain (texture) has been left on. Full-grain leather is thick. In contrast, with top-grain leather the natural grain has been removed. Full-grain leather is very desirable to use because of its durability and minimal chemical treatment. However, full-grain leather has a very hard/rigid topcoat texture and it is difficult to stamp, texturize, and/or finish.
The grip of the game ball is of course heavily affected by the surface of the game ball. In this regard, full-grain leather has a “pebbly” texture which enhances the gripability of the surface. However, to apply brand logos, model numbers, text, numbers, and other graphics upon a game ball, the pebbles on one or more of the leather panels are normally flattened by stamping to create large flat areas on the surface of the game ball. The graphics are then applied to those flat areas by transferring a thin layer of paint, dye, or other coating to the flattened surface. However, these flat areas are slippery. It is difficult to catch and grip the game ball within these slippery flat spots/areas.
Application of stripes differ from the application of other graphics in that stripes are usually painted directly onto the leather, or are separately made and then placed in recesses on the leather panel. Paint is not durable, and often chips or flakes after little use. Stripes usually have a different feel as well.
As a result of these inconsistent surface characteristics, different methods have been tried to improve the grip of surfaces of the game ball having graphics or stripes applied to them. Those methods have included matte finish inks, cheese cloth mesh stamping, and printing with transfer inks over the pebbles (i.e. leaving the raised pebbles and applying ink). These methods have resulted in very poor grip capabilities, slippery areas and poor durability of the graphics (printing over pebbles has very poor coverage/abrasion).
It would be desirable to provide methods of applying graphics or stripes to full-grain leather that improve grip.